Spa Resort
The Spa Resort resides amid the calm waters of a mountain lake in the Highland Map area. 'Requirements:' *Level 18 *Have successfully completed the Water Spirit 'No timers!' *You can complete this quest at your leisure. 'Rewards:' *The Spa Resort gives 700 & 5 every 12 hours. *The Premium Spa Resort gives 750 , 5-7 & 1 every 12 hours. *The Deluxe Spa Resort gives 1050 , 7-14 & 2 every 24 hours. 'This building has 2 Upgrades:' *See tabs below for more information 'Quest Steps:' Spa Resort= sc-spa-resort-add.PNG|Spa Resort - add to To-Do List sc-spa-resort1.PNG|Spa Resort 1 sc-spa-resort-construction1-12.PNG|Spa Resort - Construction Stage 1/12 sc-spa-resort2.PNG|Spa Resort 2 sc-spa-resort-construction2-12.PNG|Spa Resort - Construction Stage 2/12 sc-spa-resort-construction3-12.PNG|Spa Resort - Construction Stage 3/12 sc-spa-resort3.PNG|Spa Resort 3 sc-spa-resort-construction4-12.PNG|Spa Resort - Construction Stage 4/12 sc-spa-resort4.PNG|Spa Resort 4 sc-spa-resort-construction5-12.PNG|Spa Resort - Construction Stage 5/12 sc-spa-resort-construction6-12.PNG|Spa Resort - Construction Stage 6/12 sc-spa-resort5.PNG|Spa Resort 5 sc-spa-resort-construction7-12.PNG|Spa Resort - Construction Stage 7/12 sc-spa-resort-construction8-12.PNG|Spa Resort - Construction Stage 8/12 sc-spa-resort6.PNG|Spa Resort 6 sc-spa-resort-construction9-12.PNG|Spa Resort - Construction Stage 9/12 sc-spa-resort-construction10-12.PNG|Spa Resort - Construction Stage 10/12 sc-spa-resort7.PNG|Spa Resort 7 sc-spa-resort-construction11-12.PNG|Spa Resort - Construction Stage 11/12 sc-spa-resort-construction12-12.PNG|Spa Resort - Construction Stage 12/12 sc-spa-resort-reward.PNG Spa Resort *Add to To-Do List Spa Resort I *Train 5 (College - can use items from inventory) *Produce 3,500 *Collect profits from Bakery 15 times Construction Stage 1/12 *Click "Build" Spa Resort II *Produce 20 Lots of Concrete Compound (Construction Factory - 10m - can not use items from inventory) *Collect 25 Nails (visit your friends’ cities and click buildings with a coin or clock icon above) *Collect 6 Hammers (Ask friends) Construction Stage 2/12 *Click "Build" Construction Stage 3/12 *Collect 3 Dynamite (Ask friends) *Collect 5 Stone for Foundation (Ask friends) *Collect 3 Drill (Ask friends) Spa Resort III *Train 5 (College - can use items from inventory) *Collect 12 (Club, Concert Hall) *Collect profits from Flower Kiosk 12 times Construction Stage 4/12 *Click "Build" Spa Resort IV *Produce 20 Lots of Tulle (Textile Factory - 30m) *Collect 6 Leather Sofas (Furniture Factory - 30m - can use items from inventory) *Collect 10 Sets of Shells (Sushi) Construction Stage 5/12 *Click "Build" Construction Stage: 6/12 *Collect 7 Bricks (Cargo Port - 25m - can use items from inventory) *Collect 5 Pipes (Ask friends) *Collect 3 Reinforcements (Cargo Port - 1h - can use items from inventory) Spa Resort V *Grow 15 Crops of Squash (Farm - 2h) *Produce 15 Lots of Milk (Dairy Farm - 1h) *Collect 6 Cans of Laminaria (Ask friends) Construction Stage 7/12 *Click "Build" Construction Stage: 8/12 *Collect 4 Concrete Slab (Cargo Port - 2h - can use items from inventory) *Collect 2 Metal Beams (Cargo Port - 2½h - can use items from inventory) *Collect 8 Plastic Pipe (Ask friends) Spa Resort VI *Collect 15 Units of Water (Water Tower or Water Tower Upgrade) *Collect 15 Bouquets (Flower Kiosk) *Collect 12 Lamps (Ask friends) Construction Stage 9/12 *Click "Build" Construction Stage: 10/12 *Collect 7 Ceramic Tiles (Ask friends) *Collect 7 Marble Tiles (Ask friends) *Collect 7 Glass (Ask friends) Spa Resort VII *Produce 15 Lots of Roofings (Construction Factory - 45m - can not use items from inventory) *Collect 15 Green Paints (Flower Kiosk) *Collect profits from Subway Station 15 times Construction Stage 11/12 *Click "Build" Construction Stage: 12/12 *Collect 12 Wooden Beams (Cargo Port - 40m - can use items from inventory) *Collect 6 Forced Log (Ask friends) *Collect 12 Planks (Cargo Port - 5m - can use items from inventory) |-|Upgrade 1 - Premium Spa Resort=The first upgrade to the Spa Resort is a quest set that begins immediately after completion of the initial Spa Resort quest shown on this page. sc-spa-resort-upgrade.PNG|Spa Resort - upgrade to Premium Spa Resort sc-spa-resort-premium-add.PNG|Premium Spa Resort - add to to-do list sc-spa-resort-premium1.PNG|Premium Spa Resort 1 sc-spa-resort-premium-construction1-10.PNG|Premium Spa Resort - Construction Stage 1/10 sc-spa-resort-premium-construction2-10.PNG|Premium Spa Resort - Construction Stage 2/10 sc-spa-resort-premium2.PNG|Premium Spa Resort 2 sc-spa-resort-premium-construction3-10.PNG|Premium Spa Resort - Construction Stage 3/10 sc-spa-resort-premium3.PNG|Premium Spa Resort 3 sc-spa-resort-premium-construction4-10.PNG|Premium Spa Resort - Construction Stage 4/10 sc-spa-resort-premium-construction5-10.PNG|Premium Spa Resort - Construction Stage 5/10 sc-spa-resort-premium4.PNG|Premium Spa Resort 4 sc-spa-resort-premium-construction6-10.PNG|Premium Spa Resort - Construction Stage 6/10 sc-spa-resort-premium-construction7-10.PNG|Premium Spa Resort - Construction Stage 7/10 sc-spa-resort-premium5.PNG|Premium Spa Resort 5 sc-spa-resort-premium-construction8-10.PNG|Premium Spa Resort - Construction Stage 8/10 sc-spa-resort-premium6.PNG|Premium Spa Resort 6 sc-spa-resort-premium-construction9-10.PNG|Premium Spa Resort - Construction Stage 9/10 sc-spa-resort-premium-construction10-10.PNG|Premium Spa Resort - Construction Stage 10/10 sc-spa-resort-premium-reward.PNG Premium Spa Resort *Add to To-Do List Premium Spa Resort I *Collect 15 Barrows of Sand (Construction Factory - Concrete Compound - 10m) *Collect 12 Shovels (visit your friends’ cities and click buildings with a coin or clock icon above) *Collect 8 Repair Kits (Ask friends) Construction Stage 1/10 *Click "Build" Construction Stage 2/10 *Collect 3 Concrete Slabs (Cargo Port - 2h - can use items from inventory) *Collect 4 Reinforcements (Cargo Port - 1h - can use items from inventory) *Collect 5 Drills (Ask friends) Premium Spa Resort II *Train 6 (College) *Collect 12 Screw Wrenches (visit your friends’ cities and click buildings with a coin or clock icon above) *Collect 20 Adhesive tapes (Textile Factory - Any Textile) Construction Stage 3/10 *Click "Build" Premium Spa Resort III *Grow 7 Crops of Apples (Fruit Farm - 4h) *Collect 15 *Fill Shoe Shop with 12 times ** PRO TIP: If you don't want to wait for the harvest timer on the Shoe Shop: Collect > Fill > Storage > Repeat until you have filled it 12x. Storing Businesses removes goods from them. Construction Stage 4/10 *Click "Build" Construction Stage 5/10 *Collect 1 Metal Beam (Cargo Port - 2½h - can use items from inventory) *Collect 3 Pipes (Ask friends) *Collect 6 Plastic Pipes (Ask friends) Premium Spa Resort IV *Produce 9 Lots of Cables (Construction Factory - 30m - can not use items from inventory) *Collect 12 Lightbulbs (Electronics Plant - Mouse - 12h) *Fill the Bakery with 16 times **'PRO TIP:' If you don't want to wait for the harvest timer on the Bakery: Collect > Fill > Storage > Repeat until you have filled it 16x. Storing Businesses removes goods from them. Construction Stage 6/10 *Click "Build" Construction Stage 7/10 *Collect 5 Bricks (Cargo Port - 25m - can use items from inventory) *Collect 3 Cobble-stones (Ask friends) *Collect 8 Ceramic Tiles (Ask friends) Premium Spa Resort V *Produce 15 Lots of Tiles (Construction Factory - 2h) *Collect 12 Cans Paint (Family House, Ranch, Hotel, Comfortable House, Townhouse) *Collect 6500 (will be deducted from your bank) Construction Stage 8/10 *Click "Build" Premium Spa Resort VI *Produce 18 Lots of Linen (Textile Factory - 4h) *Fill the Flower Kiosk with 15 times **'PRO TIP:' If you don't want to wait for the harvest timer on the Flower Kiosk: Collect > Fill > Storage > Repeat until you have filled it 15x. Storing Businesses removes goods from them. *Collect 12 Beach Chairs (Ask friends) Construction Stage 9/10 *Click "Build" Construction Stage 10/10 *Collect 9 Planks (Cargo Port - 5m - can use items from inventory) *Collect 3 Wooden Beams (Cargo Port - 40m - can use items from inventory) *Collect 7 Ornamental Stones (Ask friends) |-|Upgrade 2 - Deluxe Spa Resort=The second upgrade to the Spa Resort can only be purchased for 75 . SU2Premium.jpg| Sc-spa-resort-deluxe1.png|Click to finish the building process Spapic3.jpg|Deluxe Spa Resort Deluxe Spa Resort I *Click "Buy for 75 " Deluxe Spa Resort II *Click the Spa Resort to finish the building process by BlackRoseShelli - 02:04, May 15, 2018 (UTC) Category:Highland Category:City Sights